


Worth Dying For

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Crosshairs Need to Follow Orders, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Optimus is his Awesome Self, Pre Earth, Prompt Fill, Weekly Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshairs got himself caught by Shockwave. He's not sure the bots are coming for him, but when they do, he's surprised at who is the first one through the door.</p><p>Prompt: dashing and derring do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly [**challenge**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/563683.html) response on the LJ community [**TF Rare Pairings**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: Crosshairs/Optimus - dashing and derring do

 

 

Crosshairs would be the first to admit that this was his fault.  

“Fragging piece of scum!” He yelled from where he hung by his pede. The hook imbedded in his calf hurt like the pit, but it emitted an electrical pulse that made him incapable of moving. 

His squad had managed to infiltrate a base Shockwave was using as a sick playground. They had blown up his science lab, and with it most of his experiments (which had left many repulsed and shaken), but 80% of the base was still intact. Crosshairs had volunteered to sneak around and place some more explosions here and there. A few more sabotages to Shockwave's infernal schemes wouldn’t hurt anyone after all. Except, well... Shockwave. But that was the _point_. 

Unfortunately for the paratrooper, the twisted scientist had been waiting for him. So while the others had gone to the transport that would take them back to Autobot HQ, Crosshairs had slipped away to do some damage, even though his Captain had forbidden it. 

“I might not be able to continue with my current projects, but you will do just fine as a consolation prize.” Shockwave had managed to sneer in his monotone voice, running his claw across Crosshairs’ cheek with enough strength to leave a gash. The paratrooper had been offended. Greatly offended at being described as a consolation prize. And he let the scientist know it. He never could mute his vocalizer. Which was how he ended dented, electroshocked and left to hang like a piece of merchandise in a cheap market.  

There wasn’t much he could do but yell all the obscenities he knew and try to figure out how the frag he was going to get out of this one. There was no way his squad was coming for him. On the one hand, his Captain would probably find it better that they left him behind. That they shouldn't’ risk their lives to save one rouge bot. And on the other hand, Shockwave had locked him up in a cell on his getaway ship and taken them into space. It would be pretty slagging difficult for the transport vessel to catch up.  

An explosion drew a curse from him as his pede was jostled, sending pain through his frame. He swung from side to side as the ship rocked with two more hits. 

Well then. Slagging difficult yes, but apparently not impossible. The calvary had arrived. 

He was pleasantly surprised.  

The sound of blaster fire had him straining his audios to catch what was going on. 

“If anyone has any time on their servos Ah wouldn’t be offended with a bit of help!” He yelled, hoping someone would hear him. 

There was a bang on the door of his cell. Falling silent Crosshairs went through the odds. It could either be Shockwave, coming to deactivate him just to spite the Autobots, or it could be one of the bots coming to his rescue. As pleasing as that last one was, Crosshairs knew they were never going to let him live this down. Specially his Captain (who might be just as well coming to his rescue to deactivate the paratrooper himself).  

The door opened with a groan, and to Crosshairs’ immense surprise, Optimus Prime came through in all his magnificent glory.  

“Hey Mr. leader of the free galaxy. What brings you ta mah neighborhood?” He asked cheekily, masking his surprise and slight awe. 

The Autobot leader looked down at him with disapproval.  

“I am here to free you. Your Captain informed us you had disobeyed his orders and got captured in the process, Crosshairs.” He simply said, going about trying to unhook him from the ceiling. 

“Didn’t think they’d send the Prime ta get me though. If they were gonna get me back at all.” The paratrooper said with a small wince. Optimus grabbed Crosshairs’ pede and pulled up, at the same time that he drew the hook holding him from his plating. The green mech cursed in pain.  

“Some advised against it. But I would not leave a mech behind. They are currently redirecting Shockwave’s attention while I snuck onboard.” 

Crosshairs blinked.

“Ya came _alone_?” He asked in a disbelieving tone. 

Optimus put an arm around his shoulders while still grabbing his leg. Gently he turned Crosshairs and let him put his good pede on the floor for balance. The electric pulse had left the paratrooper slightly weak, and he stumbled, but strong arms held him. 

“I was not about to put the others in danger as well, this place is crawling with Decepticons. And I was not going to leave you at the mercy of a sadist.” He simply explained, supporting the green mech to his side, an arm around his waist to keep him upright. “Come, we must leave before Shockwave finds us.” 

Crosshairs was still perplexed.  

“So let meh get this straight.” He started, wincing as they stepped out of the cell. “Ya came inta this forsaken ship, full of booby traps, Decepticons and Primus knows what else, alone, with no help whatsoever, ta rescue little old meh? A mech ya never even met?”  

Peeking around a corner to make sure there were no droids or guards in sight, Optimus looked down to meet the paratrooper’s optics. 

“Of course.”  

Crosshairs stared. “Well well well Boss bot, you’re a really dashing and derring do mech ya know that?” He let his helm fall, hiding his optics.  

Crosshairs wasn't scared to say he never had much faith in his superiors. Ever since the war reached the point of no return and no neutrals were left, the green mech had chosen a side. The Autobots were weak in his optics. Soft and outgunned. But he’d seen what the Decepticons did to mechs, and what they turned bots into. He’d chosen the lesser evil.  

He’d never considered himself true Autobot material. He wasn’t a saint, and if his life was at stake he might not be willing to put himself in danger for others. He hated taking orders, and he hated having to follow mechs he thought weren’t worth it. He would never truly respect them, and he could never take a hit for them. Much less die for them. 

He had, deep down, expected the same treatment. To be left behind. But they’d come for him. _Optimus Prime_ had personally come for him. He’d risked his own life to save him, a mech from the ranks. Specially after he had gone against his Captain’s orders. Megatron would have _never_ gone back for one of his mechs. He’d have left them to die and say they deserved it. 

This mech... he felt he could follow this mech. That he could _die_ for him. 

“Thanks.” He said softly.

Optimus squeezed his side in acknowledgment.  

“Anytime. Now lets go home.” 


End file.
